The invention relates to a steering reaction control arrangement for a servo valve having a control sleeve receiving a rotary spool for controlling the pressurized hydraulic fluid supply to a power steering mechanism depending on the relative rotation between the rotary spool and the control sleeve.
Hydraulic power steering systems are generally known and are serially installed in most motor vehicles. A example for a power steering system is shown in DE 42 42 441 C1. It is also basically known to change the force which can be felt on the steering wheel or which is to be applied in steering maneuvers depending on certain parameters in order, for example, to make the steering slightly heavier at high speeds and particularly light at very low speeds typical for maneuvering. For this purpose, so-called reaction arrangements are used, by means of which the force necessary for adjusting the servo valve arrangement can be changed. If the servo valve arrangement is a rotary spool type valve, this means that the force necessary for the rotation of the rotary spool and the control sleeve relative to one another can be changed in a controlled manner.
It is the object of the invention to provide a particularly advantageous refinement of the reaction control structure on a servo valve arrangement of the type mentioned above.